


Sexday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Alex and Michael had a secret...Well, they thought they did anyway.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Sexday

**Author's Note:**

> This is more filth. It was definitely hard to tag so here's a few heads-ups. 
> 
> Mentions of cheating/mild cheating-> So yeah. Malex was still definitely fucking while Forrest wasn't there.  
> Not Forrest friendly, but only kinda ->Because at the beginning of this Michael is definitely not impressed with Forrest, but he's willing to try anything for Alex. He comes around by the end, but yeah. There's some internal eye-rolling by Michael. 
> 
> also, i just realized that at no time did i mention there being lube used... that can be left up to your imagination. in my imagination there was DEFINITELY lube used, but i didn't write it so i guess you're left to your own kink pendulum on where you wanna swing with that particular issue. 
> 
> Thank you[ PrimalMusic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/primalmusic) for beta'ing this and helping me figure out tags. She's the tits, y'all.

They hadn’t meant to make it a habit, but it had become one nonetheless. Forrest would go on a research trip or to meet with his publisher out of town and Michael would move into his side of the bed. The next part started as a game. Forrest would call before bed and want to “have some fun” over the phone. At first Alex resisted, embarrassed to say things so explicitly sexual about another man in front of Michael. Then one night while Forrest was going on, heedless of Alex’s red face and stammered, reluctant replies, Michael pressed the speaker button on the phone, pressed a finger to his lips, and then started to act out all the things that Forrest described wanting to do to Alex for himself. Alex hadn’t cum that hard in a long time and neither had Michael, but they both agreed it was too risky to do again…. Until the next time Forrest went out of town…. And the next time. After the fifth time, it was just a part of Michael’s coming to stay while Forrest was away. Forrest would call, Michael would be his hands and mouth and cock, Alex would cum his brains out. 

They’d been going on like that for a couple months when Michael couldn’t stand it anymore. It was the second night he’d stayed over. Forrest was in New York or New Jersey or New Amsterdam. Michael and Alex were already naked, had already wrung each other out twice that day and were getting ready for round three. Alex’s phone rang, he showed the screen to Michael, a gleeful expression on his face, and he pressed connect and the speaker button almost simultaneously. 

“Hey babe,” he greeted, laying back against his pillows. His cock started hardening almost immediately as he and Forrest went through the mundane small talk that always commenced as if Forrest had any other reason to call Alex at midnight except as a masturbatory aid. Michael was already rolling his eyes inwardly at the song and dance involved. 

“I miss you so much,” Forrest was saying, his voice starting to descend into the low register he thought sounded sexy. 

“Yeah? I miss you too,” Alex replied, playing coy as per usual. 

“You know what I really miss?” Forrest asked, and Alex caught Michael’s eye and winked at him mischievously. 

“No, what do you miss, baby?” Alex asked. Michael stared at him and mouthed the words along with Forrest’s reply. So predictable.

“Your mouth,” Forrest replied, his voice almost covered by his shuffling on his side of the line. It didn’t matter, it was what he always said. Michael moved up Alex’s body and started kissing his neck, as he always did, steering clear of his mouth so he was free to answer Forrest’s questions and requests. 

“Oh, do you? What about my mouth do you miss?” Alex asked, tilting his head to the side to give Michael better access to his skin. 

“I miss the way it tastes. I miss how it feels on my skin. I miss kissing you, your neck, your chest, your stomach. I love how my fingers feel when you’re sucking on them,” Forrest continued. Michael couldn’t stand it. It was the same thing every. Single. Time. He’d talk about Alex sucking his fingers while Forrest sucked his dick. Then he’d finger him open. Then he’d fuck him. Cuddles and Good night. Forrest didn’t deviate from the script and it made Michael yawn just thinking of reenacting the same thing. He might be a lot of things, but monotonous in bed wasn’t one of them. 

“Mmm. I miss your mouth as well, ya know,” Alex said in a teasing, seductive purr. Michael dutifully started moving his lips down Alex’s chest and stomach towards his cock. He looked at Alex’s only half hard member and sighed. Maybe Alex was as bored with this as he was. Taking some initiative, Michael skipped his cock and moved his mouth slightly further down to mouth and suck at the skin of Alex’s sack. He heard Alex give a barely discernible gasp as Michael wrapped his lips around one of the orbs and swirled his tongue over the skin before pulling away and moving to do the same on the other. He felt Alex tangle his hand in Michael’s hair and squeeze, a warning. Michael looked up towards where Alex was still trying to listen and respond to Forrest. Michael could see the alertness in his gaze and he smiled evilly. He moved his mouth to the jutting muscle of Alex’s inner thigh and began to suck a path towards the crease in Alex’s leg. He wrapped his arms under Alex’s thighs and pulled them to rest on his shoulders as he teased and tasted everything but where Forrest was describing he’d be. When Michael did finally get his mouth on Alex’s cock, he was a sweating, moaning, trembling mess against the mattress trying desperately not to cum before the end of the Forrest’s instructive dialogue. He kissed the wet, weeping head of Alex’s cock, sucking the salty, sharp precum off of his skin, and grinned smugly as he heard Alex’s voice break in a loud moan at the wrong part of the story. 

“Baby, what are you doing? Tell me about it,” Forrest commanded on the other end of the line, sounding turned on. Michael slid his mouth further down Alex’s cock, tongue curling around him and pressing firmly as he bobbed his head and made sure his lips bumped past the sensitive edge of the glans before pushing down until he could feel Alex pressing at the beginning of his throat. 

“I’m… I’m…,” Alex scrambled, trying to think past the wet, sucking heat of Michael’s mouth on him. Going off script. Michael was going to keep going off script. 

“Let me just see, then,” Forrest said and Michael barely had a moment to ponder what he meant when the door to the bedroom opened. Alex yelped in surprise and Michael pulled off Alex’s cock with a little more flourish that probably necessary. He looked over at Alex’s boyfriend from where he still knelt between Alex’s legs. Alex was staring at Forrest in horrified shock. 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in New… New…” Alex floundered as he realized he really didn’t know  _ where _ Forrest was supposed to be this go around. It was possible he’d never known, just accepted that he’d be out of town for a few days. Michael felt bad for him. He  _ almost _ felt bad for Forrest who looked so disappointed as he watched Alex scramble for details he obviously didn’t have. 

“New Braunfels and I decided to come home a little early,” Forrest replied, voice betraying little. Michael cleared his throat to get Forrest’s steely gaze off of Alex who was attempting to grab some of the tousled sheets to cover himself. Forrest turned his eyes to look at Michael’s and Michael felt the familiar challenge in them. 

“Forrest,” Michael greeted, his voice only beginning to roughen from sex. Forrest nodded to him. 

“Michael,” he said, solemnly before turning his attention back to Alex. He stood in the doorway like a disapproving parent, hands in his pockets and stern expression on his face. 

“So, this is what you’ve been doing while I’m away?” he asked. Alex had the decency to blush, but Michael wasn’t impressed with Forrest’s domineering daddy act. 

“Yes.  _ This _ is what he’s been doing while you’re away,” Michael replied a little acidly. He turned onto his side, fully aware he was flashing his still mostly hard cock at him. Michael wasn’t a mammoth, but he didn’t have a dick to be shy about. Half his reputation was centered around how big  _ and _ pretty his cock was (the other half was centered around how well he could use it, his mouth, his fingers, and any other part of himself you could want inside your body). Forrest let his eyes slowly roam up and down Michael’s naked body and even though he affected disinterest, Michael could see the flash of something else behind his eyes. 

“So can anyone join this party or is it only good if I’m being cuckolded?” Forrest asked, a little bite in his tone. Michael looked up at Alex who was slowly coming back to his senses. 

“What do you think, darlin’? Should we show him what’s missing?” Michael asked, rubbing his hand up and down Alex’s arm to get his attention. Alex’s attention turned to his and he looked confused. Michael kept his gaze until Alex seemed to finally find his words. 

“You’re not mad?” he asked, turning to look at Forrest, fear still lingering behind his eyes. Forrest approached the bed and squatted down to where he could be somewhat eye to eye with Alex. Michael rested his head against Alex’s inner thigh as he waited for this to play out. 

“I guess I am. I’m hurt. I’m feeling a lot of emotions about this, and anger is definitely one of them. Really, I’m just hurt though. I’m not stupid or blind and you’re not as sneaky as you think you are. So I figure I can be hurt and mad, or I could find out what the draw is. Michael’s reputation does precede him somewhat and I don’t think you do this because you’re trying to be cruel,” Forrest finished. He’d reached out and smoothed the backs of his fingers over Alex’s cheek, his eyes going melancholy as he kept speaking. This was a last ditch effort, Michael knew, and while he didn’t agree with the wisdom of it, he thought it would be worse for everyone if they didn’t go ahead and go crashing into the barrier in front of them head on. Alex looked back down at him, unsure, and Michael tried to keep his opinion out of his voice and expression. 

“It’s up to you, love. I’m game if you are,” Michael told him simply. He didn’t particularly  _ want _ Forrest sexually, but he’d do anything for Alex, including Forrest if that’s what needed to happen. Alex searched his face, looking for any hint of disapproval or reservation, and Michael was glad he didn’t have any to show. After a long moment, Alex turned back to Forrest and smiled a little sadly.

“Okay. Take off your clothes and climb in,” Alex said. Forrest moved to stand and bent forward to give Alex a kiss. Then he started shedding his clothes. Michael, determined to not make this the saddest most emo threesome ever, sat up and hooked a finger in the waistband of Forrest’s khaki’s, dragging him over. He smirked at Forrest’s confused expression and then reached up and drew his face down to him. Michael kissed him like he would any random from the Pony, like he was trying to sell him on an easy idea. Forrest melted into the kiss after a moment, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along Michael’s. Michael kept his hands busy while they got familiar with each other, unfastening his belt and sliding it smoothly from his belt loops. The bed shifted beside him and then Forrest was breaking his kiss with Michael to get drawn into a kiss with Alex. Michael used the distraction to finish divesting Forrest of his pants. He was half hard and growing harder as Michael watched. Michael scooted back onto the far side of the bed before reaching back to grab Forrest’s hand gently and start tugging him onto the mattress. 

“Come on, you two can make out any time. I’m supposed to be rocking his fucking world,” Michael joked, making Alex break his lip lock with Forrest with a laugh. Forrest grinned also and climbed onto the bed and laid between them. Michael rolled to his side, body pressed close, and ran his finger down Forrest’s chest and stomach and then back up. “So I guess the real question I’ve got for you, Forrest, is do you want to top or bottom?”

“Which one are you better at?” Forrest managed to ask, even though Alex had started to nibble at his ear lobe and kiss down his neck. Michael grinned wide at him, his hand slipping back down his body until he could cup his palm around his cock straining in his jockeys. 

“Oh, I can change your life either way,” Michael countered. He stroked gently over Forrest’s turgid length and bent his head to lick over Forrest’s nipple before continuing, noting how the man took in a sharp breath at the touch. He squeezed his hand around Forrest’s shaft, knowing already that he was going to ruin the poor bastard. “But I wouldn’t say no to this meaty fucker in me tonight, if you’re okay with pitching.”

"You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" Forrest replied, even though he was pressing his hips up against Michael's hand to get more pressure. Alex made eye contact with Michael and gave him a wink. 

"Why don't you shut him up and I'll get him ready for you?" Alex offered. Forrest turned and gave him an appreciative smile. 

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he replied easily. 

"I third it," Michael agreed. "Sit up against the headboard so Alex has got some room to work."

Forrest did as he was told and Alex crawled to the end of the bed. Michael moved forward and kissed him, taking the lead and using a hand in Forrest’s slicked locks to move his head how he wanted. While they kissed, Michael felt Alex running his hands over his flanks and hips to let him know he was there. He felt soft, sweet kisses along his spine and starting to trail down to the dimple at the top of his crack. Knowing he'd personally be a bit of a mess once Alex got his mouth on his rim, Michael pulled away from Forrest’s mouth and started moving down his body towards his cock. Before he got there, he stopped to lave his tongue over one of Forrest’s nipples while he rubbed rough circles around the other. He sucked the tightening nub into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the flesh and swirling his tongue. Forrest moaned appreciably and Michael felt his hand tangle in his curls as he pressed his face harder against his chest. Michael obliged him and took the opportunity to start pulling at the briefs still keeping Forrest’s cock covered. Forrest wiggled and moved, helping Michael get the offending garment out of the way. When it was somewhere near Forrest’s ankle, Michael let go of Forrest's nipple to get a look at what he was working with.

Forrest's cock was a lot like Forrest himself, short but powerfully built...which was to say, thick enough to make up for the lack in length. The head seemed almost inappropriately large, but something about it fit and Michael was interested to see how it felt in his mouth. He wrapped a hand around it, gently stroking it a couple times before he brought his mouth down over the bulbous tip. Forrest tasted sharp but somehow still sweeter than himself or Alex. He sucked experimentally, using the flat of his tongue to tease around the head while he figured out what pressure would drive Forrest mad.

Behind him, Alex’s mouth was delivering sucking kisses to the insides of his ass cheeks, teasing around the area of his rim, and his hand was stroking firmly over his member. He’d almost forgotten about Alex. He tended to get competitive and single-minded when he was fucking someone. It was possibly one of the things that made him such a good lay. 

Michael tried to appreciate what Alex was doing to him, knowing somewhere that it all felt amazing and that he wanted very much for him to get his tongue to work on his hole, but he’d started to take more of Forrest’s thickness into his mouth and his mind was sinking into that place that was almost like instinct. He held the base in a circle of his thumb and finger and let his tongue and lips move and react to the feedback he heard and felt. Forrest grunting and moaning above him when he firmly pushed his tongue against the underside of his shaft. Forrest gripping his hair and thrusting against his mouth as he pushed until his nose was being tickled by Forrest’s thick, dark pubes. Forrest cursing under his breath when Michael bobbed light and fast and pushed his hands up to pinch and tease at his nipples.

The only thing that could get him out of his mind was the feeling of Alex pulling at his rim with his thumb as he fucked his tongue in and out of him. Michael had to fight not to push back against the exquisite pressure and feeling of it. Alex knew all.his buttons and they both shared a single minded determination to leave their lovers thirstier than before. 

"Shit, Michael, you really are fucking good are this," Forrest moaned above him. Michael moaned in response, knowing the vibrations would feel good. Michael dragged a hand down from Forrest’s chest to slip behind his balls and put pressure on his perineum, externally stimulating his prostate. He writhed under Michael’s ministrations.

Alex was two fingers deep behind Michael. He didn’t know when that had happened, but the sudden electric pleasure of having his prostate massaged made him come off of Forrest’s cock with a gasp. He was suddenly aware that his cock felt like it was holding all the blood in his body where it swung between his legs, it was so fucking hard. He wanted to reach between his legs and feel the hot, heavy muscle. Instead he tried to refocus on what was in front of him. He used his spit to ease the way as he stroked Forrest while he warred with himself. He’d definitely need all three of Alex’s fingers in him comfortably before he was ready for Forrest to fuck him.

“Roll onto your back,” Forrest commanded after another moment of Michael gasping wetly against his lower stomach while Alex threatened to make him white out in pleasure from the consistent abuse he was showing his prostate. Michael felt Alex remove his fingers and slowly, Michael moved until he was laying on his back. He watched as Forrest leaned over his body to pull Alex into a kiss. It was hot to watch from that angle and Michael took the opportunity to take his own aching cock in hand and leisurely stroke himself while he watched the show above him. Alex’s cock was jutting up hard between his legs and Michaels where he’d pressed himself between Michael’s thighs. While Alex and Forrest made out, Michael wiggled and reached down to get Alex into the circle of his fist next to his own cock. Alex moaned at the first pull and reached his hand down to Michael’s chest, finger’s clawed to dig into the muscle and hair. The pain made Michael hiss in appreciation and made Forrest look down at him. 

“Jesus,” he murmured, taking in the tight hold Michael had on his and Alex’s cocks. Bending down, he opened his mouth wide and sucked both of the other men’s cock heads into his mouth. It felt dirty and amazing and Michael kept stroking as he watched Forrest draw back off and then start to lick and suck both tips with equal fervor. Above him, Forrest’s cock swung heavily with his movements and with a quick adjustment in angle, Michael took him back into his mouth and sucked. Only a quick glance towards the dressing table mirror made Michael aware of Alex above them both, looking blissed out with his hand tangled in Forrest’s hair. Forrest pulled off Alex and Michael’s cocks and Michael felt his attention shift to thrusting his hips carefully to fuck Michael’s mouth. 

“Yeah, fuck. Choke on it,” Forrest growled as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Michael closed his eyes so Forrest wouldn’t see him rolling them. Forrest wasn’t long enough for Michael to choke on anything. He might not even be able to pull off a convincing gag unless Forrest somehow managed to catch him by surprise. To prove the point, Michael let go of himself and Alex and with both hands, reached up and pulled Forrest’s hips down until Michael’s nose was pressed against his clean shaved balls and he was still breathing just fine. He sucked hard, hoping the consolation prize for not choking him would keep his ego mollified. Forrest’s hips still tried to grind against his mouth, trying to push his cock in farther while Michael sucked him. Meanwhile, Alex had taken up where Michael had left off and Michael realized he was embarrassingly close to shooting his load. 

He pushed and Forrest pulled his hips back, slipping from Michael’s mouth dark red and also ready to blow. 

“Alex, I’m gunna cum!” Michael warned, reaching down and grabbing Alex’s wrist to still his movement. Alex gave him a dark grin and bent forward to kiss him, tongue demanding and distracting. When he pulled away, he tilted his head and moved to suck the tip of Forrest’s cock into his mouth before answering. 

“Good. It’ll be easier to Forrest to get his thick dick into you if you’re nice and soft and relaxed after a good orgasm,” Alex whispered against his lips. While he spoke, Forrest moved to the side so he could slide his cock in between their mouths while Alex resumed jacking Michael off. He’d slipped his own cock out of his grip while he’d been speaking and now was simply working Michael to his end. Michael would be lying if he didn’t think the idea of getting fucked after cumming didn’t turn him on, but he secretly wished he was cumming on Alex’s cock and that Forrest would be fucking him through the mess Alex would leave behind. ‘ _ Maybe another time,’ _ his mind supplied and Michael was shocked by the idea that he was already subconsciously planning on doing this again. 

He and Alex licked and sucked at Forrest’s cock between them while Michael’s body crested closer and closer to coming. They had to be careful because while Michael cumming was the point, it wasn’t time for Forrest to blow his load and he was hard enough to hammer nails as they showered his cock with attention. 

“Come on, Michael, cum for me. Don’t you want to feel this fat prick splitting you open and fucking you stupid? Don’t you want me to fuck your throat while he does it? Want to be stuffed full in every orifice?” Alex whispered, and Michael groaned loudly at the thought. A couple more strokes and a twist of the wrist and Michael was spilling onto his own stomach. Alex kissed his open, panting mouth, fucking his tongue in and out while Forrest moved away and towards the end of the bed. Alex shuffled forward, climbing up Michael’s chest until his knees were wedged under Michael’s armpits. Alex used the wall behind the bed as a support when he pushed himself onto his knees and leaned his body over to rub his cock across Michael’s red, swollen lips. Michael automatically opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to cover his teeth, eyes locked on Alex’s while he waited for him to feed his cock into him. 

“You’re so fucking good at this, baby,” Alex sighed as he angled his cock into Michael’s waiting mouth and began a smooth roll of his hips. MIchael moaned loudly at the praise and pressed his tongue firmly to the underside of Alex’s cock. The wet, warm press of a blunt cock head was all the warning he got before Forrest started gently rocking his hips and started to work his cock past Michael’s tight rim. Letting Michael cum had been a good way to get him to relax, but it didn’t do all the work and Forrest had to go slow to keep from hurting Michael as his body fought to accommodate the girth of him. Michael whimpered a little at the slight discomfort from the stretch. 

“Shh, you’re doing so good,” Alex praised as he looked back over his shoulder to watch Forrest’s slow breach of Michael’s body. “God, you look so good stretched around him. Just a little more.”

Michael closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath while he willed his body to accept and relax. He felt Alex’s hand cup the side of his face and he opened his eyes to look up at him. Alex was still fucking his mouth shallowly and Michael was glad for the distraction. 

“Want me to distract you?” Alex asked, thumb caressing Michael’s cheek. Michael nodded a little and Alex smiled and nodded back. He pushed back more fully onto his knees and braced both elbows against the wall. The next thrust into Michael’s mouth was deep, slipping Alex’s cock easily past Michael’s tonsils and into his throat. Michael barely had time to recover from the shock before Alex’s cock was back to press in again. Michael groaned the best he could with his limited air supply, and his hands moved to grasp at Alex’s hips as he roughly worked himself in and out of Michael’s mouth. MIchael could feel the spit building up and starting to push past his lips as Alex kept going. It did the trick. Michael had forgotten about his discomfort at taking Forrest’s cock underprepared. He’d forgot all about Forrest until the man started drawing his cock back out of Michael’s body, making him light up like a firework from the inside. Michael gagged at the unexpected sensation and Alex let out a gasp and pulled back to more shallow, quick thrusts. 

“Does he feel good, Michael?” Alex panted as Forrest shoved back into Michael’s body and then started to pick up his own pace. Michael’s cock was already starting to get hard again at the excess of pleasurable sensations. He dimly wondered if he’d get to cum a second time. 

“Fuck, Alex, you look so good fucking his face like that,” Forrest piped up from behind Alex’s back. Alex twisted and leaned back, pausing his thrusts to share a quick kiss with Forrest, who had found the correct angle to hammer at Michael’s prostate. Michael took the opportunity to tuck his knees up closer to his ribs, letting Forrest’s body slap against his as he pushed in as deep as he could every time. Michael started pushing back against his thrusts, squeezing his internal muscles as much as he could. He felt the falter in Forrest’s rhythm when he did and smiled to himself. 

Alex turned back to Michael and stroked his cock while staring at Michael’s open, waiting mouth. 

“I want to cum all over that handsome face. Can I?” Alex asked, breathless and already fucking into his own fist while he waited for Michael to answer. 

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to lick it off,” Michael countered. Alex gave a small whine and angled himself back against Michael’s mouth. Michael opened and sucked the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling and tasting how turned on he was. Alex was still jacking his cock while Michael sucked him and he could see fierce concentration on Alex’s face to finish. Michael pointed his tongue and pushed at his slit, bobbing his head and making sure to catch his lips against the edges of his glans. Alex was barely breathing above him and when he did, it seemed to always be to exhale expletives as he started to tumble over the edge into his own orgasm. After the first spurt directly onto Michael’s tongue, Alex pulled his cock out and continued to strip it as he painted Michael’s cheeks, nose, lips, and chin with the rest of his load. He unstraddled Michael’s chest and Michael had a clear view down to where Forrest was sweating and his thrusts, already short, were getting shorter and faster as he chased his finish. Forrest opened his eyes in time to see Michael’s cum covered face and Alex licking some of it off his cheek. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he shouted, pressing his body snug against Michael’s as he flooded his ass. Michael moved his hips in small circles to prolong the sensation of being wet and full while Alex finished cleaning off his face with his tongue. When Alex was finished, he kissed Michael, sharing the load on his tongue between them. Alex pulled away first, snuggling down onto the bed next to Michael, his head resting on the same pillow as Michael’s while his hand pet through Michael’s sweaty chest hair. Soon after, Michael felt Forrest pull out and then that strange, unpleasant sensation of being empty and leaking. Forrest crawled up the bed to collapse on Alex’s abandoned pillow, shoulder to shoulder with Michael, still panting slightly. After a few minutes, he turned his head to look at Michael’s face and Michael turned to do the same. 

“Okay, I see the draw. That was so fucking good,” Forrest said, sounding awed. Michael smiled smugly and nodded. Forrest moved forward, hesitant now that there was no next step but clean up and nap. Michael studied him for a moment and then moved the next few inches forward to press their mouths together in a slow, sultry kiss. 

“Heeey,” Alex chimed in, climbing half over Michael’s body to press his mouth to theirs. They opened their mouths, tongues sliding and dancing against one another for a moment in a shared kiss, and then Forrest and Alex pulled back and shared a sweet kiss of their own. 

“Forrest, you’re on rag duty,” Michael said after they’d all had a few more minutes to kiss and bask in their mutual satiation. He slapped Forrest’s thigh playfully as he did so and Forrest scoffed, but rolled off the mattress to go into the en suite and fetch a warm rag. Michael didn’t think he could move yet and Alex shouldn’t have to. 

“Next time, Forrest and I are going to stuff that ass full  _ together _ ,” Alex promised, leaning over Michael’s face to give him sweet, shallow pecks along his jaw. Michael hummed meditatively. 

“Next time, I’m going to eat Forrest’s ass and make him see God,” Michael mused. Alex chuckled against his shoulder. 

“I bet you could,” Alex agreed. “Which is a feat since he’s an atheist.”

“Next time, you two are going to invite me before it begins instead of making me show up in the middle,” Forrest said in a playful but stern voice as he returned from the bathroom with a warm rag in hand. Michael expected him to just toss the rag at him and let him do all the clean up, but Forrest surprised him by gently coaxing him to hold his knees up by his chest while he wiped away the cum and lube that had leaked out of him. ‘ _ Okay,’  _ Michael thought sleepily, ‘ _ Maybe Forrest isn’t all that bad.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> well... this was a ride, right?
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! leave me comments and kudos and high fives. come talk to dirty to me about malex on [tumblr](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)/


End file.
